In a traditional TDD (Time Division Duplexing) cell communication network, the uplink-downlink ratio configuration scheme cannot be adjusted dynamically. If a cell is to perform service distribution with an intra-frequency or inter-frequency adjacent cell, a bandwidth requirement of service required to be distributed and extra bandwidth resources which can be provided by the cell after the cell's bandwidth requirement for the service of the cell itself is satisfied are compared, after the bandwidth resources (including both uplink bandwidth resources and downlink bandwidth resources) which can be provided by the cell are determined based on the uplink-downlink ratio configuration scheme of the cell, so as to determine how to perform distribution on the service. To be noted, the distribution of data is performed in the unit of a cell.
Recently, under the scenario of heterogeneous networks in a wireless communication network, to enhance the self-adaptiveness of uplink and downlink service transmitting, in version 12 of LTE-A (Long term evolution-Advanced) system, an adjusting mechanism of the uplink-downlink ratio configuration scheme is introduced.